The Clinical Cancer Educational Program, a vital component of the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center, seeks to: 1) monitor, develop and expand clinical cancer education at our Cancer Center; 2) initiate new clinical cancer teaching programs to reach additional health care professionals, and to 3) heighten awareness of existing means of cancer detection, prevention, diagnosis and management. The members of the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center are fully committed to an integrated, interdisciplinary effort to improve cancer education. The Clinical Cancer Education Program will provide learning experiences directly correlated with the problems of clinical care for: medical students, house staff, nurses, clinical associates, staff and community physicians. These individuals will be taught the fundamental principles of neoplastic disease and will be provided with a firm grounding in modern concepts of cancer care. This broad-based program will enhance the skills of the variety of health care professionals involved in the treatment of the cancer patient, and will bring more individuals into the field of clinical oncology.